The Dark World Book 2: The Dark Truth
by Fazbear13
Summary: This is actually going to be rated somewhere between T and M, but there is no option, so I'm rating it a T , which is somewhere between T and M. The summary of this is inside the story.
1. Summary

Rated T+ for Mild Violence, Blood, Dialogue, and a few deaths. This is what I meant when I said that Resident Evil is going to be crossing over with this, however, unlike the Resident Evil movies, there will NOT be an Apocalypse, but the C-Virus is in it, but my OC bonds with the virus like Alice, adding supreme Agility, Strength, Flexibility, Defense, Accelerated Regeneration and he can use Telekinesis to attack, plus his Magic and PSI Strength and Defense rose drastically.

On their way to the Rainforest District, Our heroes were ambushed by a group of Dark Matter that were sent by Lysandre to take Gabriel to the Labs so he could experiment the C-Virus on him, to make him a weapon of mass destruction. The team tried to fight back, but they were outnumbered, even Gabriel, even as Sanschu, didn't stand a chance. The team was defeated unfortunately except for Starlight, Zappy, and Blackie, who were all immune to darkness, but the Dark Matter took Gabriel, Starlight tried to use Ultima, but it was no use, the Dark Matter already were too far and she was worried that her Ultima will cause major damage to Gabriel. After her and Zappy healed the team, Gooey and Blob came rushing to them, Nick, Judy, Zappy, and Blackie thought they were evil so they readied for battle, but Starlight, Amanda, and Donovan explained everything about Gooey, blob, and the rest of the Rogue Dark Matter and also told them that they'll need to find the rest of the Rogue Dark Matter in their journey and they'll need to find the Elementals, which are: Luna, Shade, Salamando, Wisp, Dryad, Undine, Jinn, and Gnome, which are all the keys for stopping Zero3 from rising to power again, then Gooey and Blob told them that Gabriel is the Hero of Light and Darkness. After the discussion, they started to hunt down Lysandre and the Dark Matter in the Rainforest District.

Meanwhile, Gabriel is in the Lysandre Labs in the Rainforest District, which is under the Station to the canopy, hidden from all of the cameras, on a hospital bed and Lysandre is injecting the C-Virus on him. After Lysandre finished injecting the C-Virus, he left the room and went to the cafeteria. A few minutes later, Gabriel wakes up, he noticed the IV's in his arms and felt some kind of enormous power emitting from him, which wasn't normal. He forced out the IVs and got back his equipment. He used his PK Love to blast open the door and got out of the room. Some of the grunts noticed him out of the room that he was locked in, and tried to shoot at him, but he stops it with his Telekinesis and fired the bullets back at them, killing those two grunts. Then the rest of the grunts that were near him, and they ran away, one of them went to an alarm button and pressed it, making the Alarm go off. Lysandre hears it and goes check on Gabriel. When he gets to the room where he was holding Gabriel, he wasn't there. After that he notices that two of his Grunts are dead. And he then sees an attack coming for him, it was Gabriel's PK Love Omega.

While they were on their way to the Lysandre Labs, Starlight, Donovan, Nick, Judy, Blackie, and the others encounter a massive Darkspawn that was stronger than the dragon that they defeated earlier. The Darkspawn attacked the team, and a battle begins. Starlight starts it off with her Scan ability. It's weak to Fire, Ice, and PSI, but Thunder and Water heals it, and it's immune to all status conditions. Then the Darkspawn used Thundaja on Judy, but it missed. Next, Judy uses her Lancet ability, which does damage and can also allow the user to learn one of the target's abilities. She then learns one of the enemy's abilities and uses it against the Darkspawn. Next, Nick used his Blizzaga on it, which done major damage. Amanda finally uses PK Starstorm on the Darkspawn, defeating the monster and causing it to disintegrate into dust like the Darkspawn Dragon did. Then they meet the Elemental of Wood, Dryad. After Dryad joins them, they then continued on the path to the Lysandre Labs, or the Team Destruction HQ.

Meanwhile, Sanschu and Lysandre were still fighting back at the Labs, both using PSI on each other, but the power of the C-Virus allowed Gabriel to use the power of teleportation because the C-Virus was designed to not cause an apocalypse, but instead to make a one creature army, but because Gabriel is trying to stop Lysandre from taking over the world from releasing the God Beasts, the C-Virus made him the guardian deity, Sanschu's Final form, which looks like Sans from Undertale, but as a Pikachu, and with supreme powers. They then both used PK Starstorm at the same time, triggering an explosion that was heard and seen by the rest of the team, when they saw the explosion, the rest of the team went to the site. When they made it Lysandre was down, covered in major wounds. Then they saw Sanschu in a different form than when he first evolved. Lysandre then escapes with Gabriel's Amulet and frees Rui, but he also commands a Dark Matter to take control of him and attack. The Dark Matter goes into Rui and attacks them, triggering another battle. Gabriel reverted back into his Original Form because he doesn't want to attack Rui. He also told them that Lysandre experimented the C-Virus on him, but he was going to use it to make an army, but Lysandre made a major mistake, he actually injected the Alpha species in him, meaning that he can psychokinesis, and Lysandre can't make anymore because the other samples were compromised because of the explosion and they were mixed with the Anti-Virus, but because Gabriel has the Alpha, it won't affect him or the Alpha C-Virus. Because he doesn't want to attack Rui, his Metal Armband formed a shield. Zappy and Amanda then came to help by attempting to trigger Rui's memory.

Despite their efforts, just their attempts on triggering Rui's memory wouldn't work. They need help in saving him. Then Team Destruction Grunts begin to attack the group. Nick, Judy, and Donovan begins to fight back the Team Destruction members. Starlight and Blackie then join Gabriel, Amanda, and Zappy on saving Rui from the Dark Matter. But then one of the Grunts, who was an Arctic Fox, made it past Nick, Judy, and Donovan, then pulls out a gun and shoots at Gabriel, Starlight, Blackie, Amanda, and Zappy, but the bullet hits Gabriel's other shoulder (If you read the first book completely, you should know already know what happened to my OC's shoulder). Then Rui, who just witnessed Gabriel get shot by a Grunt, he starts to get flashbacks of Gabriel, his best friend who he hasn't seen in two years, and most important, the Attack at the Louie Village and his family, Amanda, who was in a coma for two years because he attacked her, Zappy, his son who was attacked by the Louie Trio back at the Louie Village recently. These flashbacks and what just happened caused Rui to resist the Dark Matter's control and regain his control over himself. After he regained enough control over himself, the Dark Matter was forced out, it was the same Dark Matter that attacked Zappy, Starlight then successfully seals it. Amanda then uses her PK Starstorm to kill all of the Team Destruction Grunts that tried to interfere, including the one who shot Gabriel, and all of the scientists who helped Lysandre and Team Destruction and what remained of the Grunts. The C-Virus inside of Gabriel then got the bullet out and the wound recovered. After that, Gabriel explained about the C-Virus and about his body bonding with it and making him gain new abilities. Then they left what remained of the Lysandre Labs and headed to the Rabite Village, where Lysandre is heading, and where the Seal of the God Beasts is.

When they arrived at the Rabite Village, they were greeted by Blackies parents, when they then attacked the team. The Great Rabite, Blackie's father, was easy, but Blackie's mother, a Black Rabite, was no pushover, Gabriel then turned into Sanschu and began to fight the Black Rabite with Blackie's help, since they've both gotten stronger. The rest of the team were amazed how much strength the C-Virus has given him. Gabriel and Blackie eventually defeat Blackie's mother, who then told them her name, which is Sylvia, and sealed the Dark Matter that was controlling her. Gabriel then asked where the Seal of the God Beasts is so they can stop his father from releasing the God Beasts. She then led them to the Altar of the God Beasts, but Lysandre then uses his PK Love to attack the team from behind, but Gabriel deflects his attack back at him. This battle is like the Final Xemnas Battle from Kingdom Hearts II, which is owned by Disney and Square Enix. Gabriel then reverts to Sanschu again and Lysandre forms a battleground that surrounds Gabriel and Lysandre. Sanschu lands the first attack by landing a swift and powerful kick on Lysandre. Lysandre then tries to attack Gabriel wit his PK Ground but the power of the C-Virus allowed Gabriel to run faster than Lysandre's attack, making each attack miss each time. Lysandre then ran out of Psychic Points, and then got out his Electric Weapon and activated Dual Weapon Mode, and started to use Melee attacks. Starlight then breaks into the battlefield, well actually flew into the battlefield with the help of Gooey and Blob, and began to help Gabriel. Lysandre was shocked to see two Dark Matter help them. Starlight and Gabriel then unleashed a Combo Attack on Lysandre, inflicting major damage on him. Then Lysandre used his Dark Power to trap Gabriel and start draining his health. Starlight then saves Gabriel from Lysandre and uses her Curaga on Gabriel since he took major damage from Lysandre's Draining attack. They then continue fighting Lysandre and eventually got him to low health. Lysandre then unleashes a barrage attack, where both Sanschu and Starlight had to keep deflecting beams that seemed to be endless, but while the were deflecting the beams, Lysandre basically repelled the rest of the team by using PsychoWave, and inserts the Amulet into the opening, then the Barrage Attack ends and Gabriel finishes him off.

After Gabriel lands the finishing blow, the ground begins to shake, Gabriel realizes that he was too late. His Amulet began to rise and began to crack, then it breaks into eight pieces and scatter across Zootopia and BunnyBurrow. Lysandre then tells them his final words and tells them that he's not the only one behind Project: Darkness and that Haltmann will come to this world and take his place. He then collapses and becomes a spirit, meaning that he is now dead. Gabriel then tells the team that they need to find the God Beasts before the ground begins to shake and they notice that Haltmann's Mothership, Access Ark, lands near the Zootopia City Limits.


	2. Chapter One: The Ambush

After the events of the Rise of the Descendants, Gabriel and his team were on their way to the Team Destruction Headquarters, or the Lysandre Labs. "Gabriel, do you even know where to go?" Judy asked, "You know that it's hidden from the cameras in all of Zootopia!" It was raining in the Rainforest District, even Zappy and Landy was in shelter in Gabriel's and Starlight's bags. However, Blackie was enjoying the rain, and so was his Shiny Slowbro. "You do have a point Hopps," he answered, put most of the city is tracked with cameras, except for…" "Under the Station!" Starlight interrupted, startling him. "Starlight!" Gabriel yelled, " But you're right, they can't put cameras under the Station." After he told her that, A cluster of Dark Matter appeared and attacked the team. "What the!" Gabriel hollered. The cluster then separated to many Dark Matter. "Dark Matter!" Starlight yelled. The Dark Matter then swarmed all over the team, but they were in defense. Starlight began shooting at the Dark Matter, some were sealed, but there was still a bunch. Gabriel changed into his other form and started fighting, but the swarm then targeted him and attacked, the force of the attack forced him back. "Gabriel!!!" Starlight yelled. After that, a blast sent all of the Dark Matter away from him, it was Amanda's Counter Alpha. Counter forms a shield that weakens enemy attacks, in addition, it also deals equal damage to the attacker. "Thanks!" Gabriel told Amanda.

They kept fighting the swarm, but then the team started to go down one after the other, until Gabriel and Amanda remained, the Dark Matter then took down Gabriel, and then took him away from the team. "Gabriel!!!!" the whole team yelled. "Crap! Why did they take our leader!?!?" Starlight yelled in anger. "Calm Down!" Amanda told her. "Wait, we can follow them," Starlight told them. "What?!?!" the others yelled, then Nick asked, "Are you thinking of joining them?" "No, I mean that the Dark Matter might lead us to the Team Destruction Headquarters," Starlight answered, "Come on team, let's go!" They then headed in the direction of the swarm. And headed towards the Team Destruction HQ. Meanwhile, the Dark Matter in the air with Gabriel notice that he woke up, but he was still unable to move because he was restrained. "Where are you taking me?!?!" Gabriel asked. "To your father, that's where," one of the Dark Matter answered. "What does he want from me?!?" Gabriel then asked, "Tell me, now!!!!" After that, the Dark Matter went through a door in the labs and dropped Gabriel in front of Lysandre. "Hello son, now let's get to work," Lysandre told him before he kicked Gabriel, knocking him out.

The rest of the team was walking in the direction that the Dark Matter went, but they stopped for a rest and tended to the wounds that they were inflicted from the ambush that was sent by Lysandre. "Crap!!! Why does he want from Gabriel!?!? Why does Lysandre want us dead, why is he so evil?!?!" Starlight yelled. "I don't know, I just know that we have to kill him before he releases the God-Beasts," Amanda answered while wrapping bandages on her wounds that were inflicted by the swarm of Dark Matter that attacked and kidnapped Gabriel. "We know that Lysandre has Gabriel, so we need to go save him," Starlight then told Amanda. After that, a Dark Fireball came and blew up near them. "Whoa!!!" Starlight yelled, "We're under attack from Landia, again?!?!" But it wasn't Landia who was attacking them, it was a different Darkspawn that looks just like Landia, Darkspawn Landia. The team then went to their weapons and prepared for battle.

 **Sorry for the short beginning, my grandfather was visiting last week and after he left, I was on DeviantArt and was drawing on Paper, by 53, on my iPad 2 to draw pictures to post on DeviantArt. But expect many updates for this coming up! But I'll be able to do it in school because they don't have this blocked off.**

 **-Gabriel Reeves aka Fazbear13 on and Fazbear300 on DeviantArt**


	3. Chapter Two: The Power of C

Back at the Lysandre Labs, Gabriel was on a table where he was covered with needles which were injecting a mysterious liquid into him, Lysandre was taking notes of what the results are. "With what the results are, I think that the C-Virus might not be working as planned," Lysandre grunted, "Guards! Keep an eye on my son while I go get something to eat in the cafeteria." "We won't fail you sir!" the guards told him in response. He then went to the cafeteria to get something to eat and the guards came in his place to keep watch and make sure Gabriel doesn't wake up and attack. "Should we take the needles out, the IV is finished injecting the C-Vitus and started to take his blood instead." One of the guards asked. "Yeah, Lysandre doesn't want the IV to drain his blood, he wants him alive," the other answered. They start to take the needles out of Gabriel one by one, but as they're doing it, they noticed that where the IV's were at were healing in an alarming rate. Gabriel then woke up, noticing the two guards near him. "You're two of my father's admins!" Gabriel told them. He then broke free of the restraints that his father put on him and then yelled, "You two will be the first to die in the fall of Team Destruction!" before he began to battle them both at once, them not standing a chance, then he snapped both of their necks. The camera in the room seen that and set off the alarms. "Containment has been breached! Every armed personnel head to the C-Virus testing chamber immediately!" The alarm yelled. Lysandre realized where the location that the alarm stated. "Crap, that's where…" Lysandre started, then he realized that it was where his son was held. He then left the cafeteria and headed back to his lab is.

Meanwhile, back at the team's location, they were being attacked by Darkspawn Landia. "Where did she come from!?!?!?!" Starlight asked. "I don't know, but I know that this thing isn't Landia!" Judy answered. Starlight then tried to use her PK Starstorm, but when it hit, the attack healed it instead. "What the!" Starlight yelled, "My attack healed it instead of doing damage!" "It's because when I got attacked, Lysandre took a sample of my DNA and fused it with a part of Zero3 to make a clone of me," a certain four-headed dragon told them as she arrived at the scene of the Darkspawn battle. "Landia!" Starlight yelled, "What are you doing here?" "You won't be able to defeat it without me," Landia answered. "You have a point, our attacks aren't really phasing it," Starlight told her, "It looks like your EX Form might help, but last time you went to that form, you went crazy!" "I know, but in order to defeat this clone, I need to go to that form," Landia finished as she started to glow. After the glow subsided, Landia was in Her EX Form. "Hey! Mom, I want to help too!" Landy added as he started to glow too, then he was in his EX Form. Then the Landia Dragon, all four a seperate being, separated into the four Dragons and Starlight got on the Main Dragon, Landy's Mother, Landia, and told them, "Alright! Let's take this Clone down!"

Back at the Team Destruction Headquarters, Lysandre was running towards the Lab where he held Gabriel, but when he got to his Lab, he noticed the two guards that he told to watch Gabriel were dead, their necks were snapped, they didn't stand a chance, and he noticed that Gabriel was not on the bed where he kept him constrained. Then an attack was shot at him, it was Gabriel's PK Love Beta. "What do you want from me!?!?" Gabriel asked in anger. "I just wanted to make me a one-man army, and you being the reincarnation of Sanschu, who my father along with Zero3 killed 20 years ago, and you are also his grandson, so I didn't want you dead, I wanted you to join me and help take over the world!" Lysandre told his son. "You are a monster!" Gabriel yelled, "And you will die with the rest of Team Destruction, unless the go rogue and change sides!" He then used PK Starstorm on Lysandre, but he teleported out of the way and accidentally blew up an Oxygen Tank, right before it blew up, Gabriel teleported out of the way, then the whole lab exploded, also compromising all of the C-Virus Samples that Lysandre had.

Meanwhile, back at the Battle against the Landia Clone, the Landia Clone has already taken lots of damage, and it's almost defeated. "Alright, let me finish this clone off!" Amanda hollered as she charges for her PK Starstorm, "PK Starstorm!!!!!!!!!" Amanda fired off her PK Starstorm, sending the Landia Clone flying, far away, but they know that won't be the last that they'll see that Clone. The Landia Dragons landed and went back to their normal forms, Starlight then got off of Landia. "Thanks Landia!" Starlight told her. After that, there was a glow, then one of the Elementals appeared. "You must be the Elemental of Wood, Dryad!" Starlight stated in shock. "Yep, that's me!" Dryad, the Elemental of Wood responded, "Thanks for saving me! I was trapped in a seal until you defeated Landia." "You're welcome, but you wouldn't have been freed if it wasn't for Landia herself, the Landia who sealed you was a clone," Starlight then explained what the thing was, then she turned to Landia, "Landia, how about you join us, it would be nice to have a Four-Headed Dragon on our side." "Why, even after the horrible things I did two years before?" Landia asked. "You were being controlled by Dark Matter, you had no idea what you were doing, so the destruction that you did ain't your fault, everymal in BunnyBurrow forgave you because you were being possessed." "Thanks, the Dark Matter who killed my other two children will be destroyed by me unless they go rogue on their Master!" After the discussion, they hear an explosion, they turned to the direction to the explosion, it was from the station wher they get up to where Gabriel's and Starlight's Houses. "Amanda, at the station, drop Zappy off and look for any survivors! We'll meet you two there!" Starlight commanded Amanda. "Alright! Zappy, hop on!" Amanda's responded. Zappy then got on Amanda and she went to the site of the explosion. "Blackie, get in the bag, because we are about to have an extremely fast ride!" Starlight told Blackie and then asked Landia, "Can you four fly us to the site of the explosion?" "We will," Landia answered. Blackie then got into Starlight's bag and the team got on the four Landia Dragons and Began to fly to the scene of the explosion, with Landy following them.

 **Sorry for the wait, I had school and my iPad wasn't connected to my school's Internet until after a few more chapters after the first were done, then I updated Google Docs, then after that, I realized that it didn't update my File for this book on Google Drive, so I lost all of my work that wasn't on Google Drive, so I had to rewrite these chapters, and I had two more chapters done after this one that I lost, so now the next chapter, which is extremely short, is going to be rewritten next, so expect it to be posted on the same day. Plus if you see notes during the fanfiction, just like the last one, it's for when someone who is good at comics can ask me if they want to help make the comic versions, but they have to make these requirements: 1.) Send me a note asking me if you can help make the comic version of the books that I post on on my DeviantArt, my DeviantArt is Fazbear300. 2.) Send me a Picture on Sta.sh to show me if you are worthy or not. If the picture you send me looks great, you're in, and I'll follow you. 3.) The picture has to be related to my FanFiction, if you want Character Designs, look in my DeviantArt Gallery to help, and yes, Dark Matter, Susanna "Susie" Patrya Haltmann, Foxy from FNaF, Maxx Profit Haltmann, Star Dream and Star Dream Soul OS is related to this because they are involved in this ordeal." If you're wondering what the full team will be in this series, I will answer, they are: Gabriel/Sanschu the Pikachu, who is a legendary Pikachu who has each of the others' abilities, he is also going to become a summoner starting the next book, Starlight the Pikachu, a Gunner and a PSI wielder, Donovan the Timber Wolf, who looks similar to Tidus from FFX and is a Swordsman, but just like Gabriel/Sanschu, he has the same abilities, Judy Hopps, who is a Mage and can also use PSI, Nick Wilde, who is an archer who can use Black and White Magic, Amanda the Louie, she can use the Powers of a Mage and Can use PSI, Zappy the Louie, the son of Amanda and Rui, he has the same abilities as both his mother and father, Rui the Louie, who is a Green Louie, which can run in extreme speeds, Blakie the Rabite, he's a Black Rabite, also known as a Grim Rabite, so he is very powerful, Landy, the son of Landia (the one with the crown), Landia, the Four-Headed Dragon from Kirby's Return to Dream Land, a 'Charming' Secretary, who will join at the end of the next book, a certain Animatronic from FNaF, who mainly resides in P_ra_'s C_e (Can you decipher the name of this area of the Pizzaria? Balloon Boy: *Laughs* Me: SHUT UP BALLOON BOY! Phantom BB: *Jumpscare* Me*Blinks*Yeah, I Know, VENTILATION ERROR, YEAH I KNOW BALLOON BOY, YOU'RE A PRICK! REMIND ME TO PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE TEN TIMES MORE THAN USUAL!!!), and the Dark Matter that they seal throughout the series, which will happen much later in the series, when the whole team has to fight Zero3, The Anti-Singularity, President Haltmann, Star Dream, and Star Dream Soul OS. (Crap, this is the longest Note that I made on So Far.)**


	4. Chapter 3: Battle at the Remains

Back at the Remains of the Team Destruction HQ, Sanschu and Lysandre were still fighting. "What were you thinking! You almost got both of us killed!" Lysandre yelled. "I know, but we can both teleport, but can we continue?" Sanschu asked as he charged up his Ultima. Gabriel then fires his Ultima attack, and it hits Lysandre. After Lysandre hit the ground, he then got Gabriel and threw him to the ground, right in front of Starlight and the others, then Amanda returned. "Starlight, there were no serious injuries at the station," she told Starlight, then noticed Gabriel. "What happened?" Amanda asked, then she noticed Lysandre, "Lysandre, Where's my Rui?!?!?" "Hmm, it seems that I'm outnumbered, I will free Rui," Lysandre told them as he told a Dark Matter to take control of Rui. Lysandre then released Rui, but then a Dark Matter went into the cell and then Rui, who was in his Dark Form, walked out. "So long suckers!" Lysandre told them as ha waved Gabriel's amulet around. "YOU'LL REGRET THIS!!!" Gabriel yelled. "Gabriel, Watch out!!" Starlight yelled as Rui was charging for an attack.

 **Sorry for the wait, I was at school and had school work, so this chapter didn't go on schedule, but Rui is being possessed, AGAIN. But when I said that a 'Charming Secretary' and an Animatronic are going to join the team, I wasn't kidding, they really are going to be main characters, but they will join in the next two books, and that is a promise! If you know who they are, write your answers in the comments section! I hope you guys like my writing!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Mind of a Louie

Gabriel swiftly dodges Rui's attack, and he tries to reason with him, "Rui, please stop this!" "They're here!" An unknown Voice yelled, then tree team began to her footsteps coming for them. Donovan looked behind the wall and seen soldiers of Team Destruction coming right for them, which is a major issue, because the have ranged weapons, and powerful ones too, "Crap, umm guys, we have company, and they don't look friendly!" He hissed. Then another mammal arrived wearing Green Armor flew in and fought the oncoming soldiers, killing them instantly worth one swoop of a blade made of plasma, inside the armor was a cheetah that had Gray fur instead of yellow fur, she had Green eyes and was faster than the soldiers of Team Destruction. Then a Jackrabbit wearing Red Armor appeared and shot down members of Team Destruction, them the ZIA entered and flashbacks began to pour into Donovan. A cheetah appeared in a memory and he remembers her name, Jewel Valpord Lewis, she was just a few years older than Gabriel and his team, making her 24, she is the Director of the ZIA and the Leader of the Guardians. But one of the members of Team Destruction stealthily went past Donovan and tried to shoot Rui, but Gabriel heard the gunshot and shoved him out of the way, causing the bullet to hit his shoulder, after witnessing this, the Dark Matter inside Rui realized how evil Team Destruction is, they didn't even care for the Dark Matter, so he exited Rui and used PSI to heal Gabriel. "I knew that there was a Light inside the Dark Matter, and I knew that they're good on the inside," Gabriel told the Dark Matter as the bullet exited his shoulder, "But now we have an evil mammal to hunt down!" Gabriel then turned into Sanschu, then the Dark Matter went inside of him, and Sanschu began to glow. When the glow stopped, his jacket was black, and his weapon was different too, then yellow wings appeared and he flew up.

 **A/N: I really apologize about this chapter being way late, I was writing Zootopia 2: The Power of Creation and playing Five Nights at Freddy's, meaning that I totally forgot about this story, and I also wanted to show you that I didn't abandon this, just so you know. So I'm really sorry about that!**


End file.
